


Clandestine Almyran

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Commitment, Crimson Flower, F/M, Flash Fic, Petra Is Awesome, Reconciliation, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Claude approaches Petra in the evening to try and gauge his standing with Edelgard.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 12





	Clandestine Almyran

**Author's Note:**

> The joys of shipping a couple and enjoying both characters better on a different route. More CF Claude/Petra!

The window to Petra’s room received a gentle tapping, and Petra took a look outside to see Claude’s grinning face. She rolled her eyes as she unlocked the window for him, locking her door and trying to figure out where she kept the tops she could pull over her head quickly.

“Nice to see you again, Petra. Even if I might’ve timed my arrival better,” Claude remarked.

“Yeah, it’s being a little late for pleasantries like this? Five minutes earlier and I was wearing proper clothes. Five years earlier and I did not be having mixed feelings about you. Time changes people,” Petra said.

“Mixed feelings means still slightly positive, I like my odds! So I gather you found everything I left in my dorm after you took over the monastery,” Claude suggested. Petra looked away for a few moments.

“It was the first thing I checked. I had good reasons to be doing so, not because I like you, but I find it is being more convincing to say that in… some other place,” Petra explained. Claude gestured to her cupboard again, and Petra jumped at the chance to put on her night garments properly before the conversation continued.

“There were some… reveals in my stuff. I know if they went through you, good ol Edie might’ve missed some key details?” Claude asked.

“I am having no idea who you think I am being. Edie- and she is to be called Empress Edelgard by you- is my closest friend, and I am telling her that you are an Almyran noble who is coming to Fodlan for severing the boundary at Fodlan’s Locket. Single minded determination, although you did not be particularly interested in doing so like Edie is doing,” Petra said. Claude shrugged.

“What can I say? Merciless destruction’s not my thing,” Claude joked.

“And it is not being Edie’s ‘thing’ either. Imply otherwise and I will be taking you out the same way you came in,” Petra snapped. Claude looked out the window, and wondered whether Petra really would attempt to throw him out of it or just shove him down the tree- although both options looked pretty similar from up here.

“Yeah, I know. She’s been surprisingly polite in dealing with the Myrddin Bridge. I hear she even spared Judith, that one threw me through a loop,” Claude said.

“I do not think your body is being right for being thrown at all, let alone through loops. But yes, Edelgard was sparing Judith, although she was forced to holding her downstairs. A Claude might go well next to her, wouldn’t you agree?” Petra asked.

“A Claude and a Judith together might also be exactly what they both need to make a dramatic escape, too,” Claude said.

“You are being good at that, Claude. You escaped choosing your side in this war, you escaped standing your ground with your girlfriend, and you are escaping taking responsibility for both of your countries,” Petra told him. Claude admired how Petra made it as hard as possible to sneak out of answering that suavely and without sharing, but his curiosity was piqued and he was in a sharing mood regardless.

“You think I ducked out of my responsibilities with my girlfriend?” Claude asked.

“You left behind hundreds of paper, Claude. Blueprints, and secret plans, and childhood stories, secrets you never told anyone, but not one word written on anything was ‘Petra’. Am I truly a girlfriend to you? Or was that a lie too?” Petra asked him. Claude was jolted out of giving his answer by how hurt the tone of her voice was.

“Petra… I promise you, that the friendship we shared in Garreg Mach is my greatest attachment in my life. Even closer than my parents, even closer than my mentor Nader the Undefeated, even closer than Hilda or Judith. And I assure you that I wrote about you more than I care to admit. But when the time came for me to pack my bags and get out of Garreg Mach, I had the choice of plans that I had never truly intended on trying and expressions of my closest friend that I feared losing forever, and I chose the latter. In fact… I have a few right here, the ones I keep when I need the most cheering up,” Claude explained, reaching into his pouch and taking out some rolled up papers. Petra unfurled them, and read them with a frenzied fervour that Claude always found cute. She curled them up, handed them back, and when she was satisfied they were back in his pouch, kissed him.

“You are being forgiven, Clau… no. Khalid,” Petra said.

“I had always hoped to hear that name in your tongue, Petra. Shame about your needing to give me a crushing defeat soon, though,” Claude said.

“...How much do you expect to be waiting for you in Almyra?” Petra asked.

“Oh, I might be able to pull a few strings to kickstart a peaceful relationship with Edelgard if she responds with the right moves, but my family doesn’t have a place for me in the royal court. I think I’d be a great bard, though,” Claude suggested.

“No. Well, you could probably be doing that bard thing. But… you can be becoming King Consort of Brigid. Help our nation negotiate freedom from Adrestia and peace with Dagda,” Petra said.

“That sounds nice, but-” Claude started, before Petra had a finger on his lips.

“That wasn’t a question, Khalid,” Petra said.

“Is that you declaring that you can tie me down? The verdant wind of Fodlan?” Claude asked.

“I have plenty of rope,” Petra said, in a tone that made it clear she meant it.

“All I can say to that is thank Sothis I have business in Almyra. Because I think all that gives me is a head start,” Claude said.

“If you think running away to your mountains will work on me twice, you are being sorely mistaken,” Petra said.


End file.
